Katniss in Wonderland
by x.Butterfly.Wings.x
Summary: Come read my attempts to recreate Wonderland... with the Hunger Games! It probably wont be the best thing you've read... but... it IS a valid idea... right? Rated T just in case. : I didn't capture the feel of wonderland very well *tears up*
1. Where Is Peeta?

**Katniss in Wonderland**

**A/N: I have crazy, crazy ideas :D This one came to me in the middle of playing the piano! I was playing(or trying to play) Canon by Johann Pachelbel, and it reminded me of Tamaki from Ouran High School Host Club! Then there was an episode called 'Haruhi in Wonderland', and I just thought, Katniss needs to go to Wonderland... and… there you go!**

**I just hope I haven't made it sound too serious :S**

**Oh well, enjoy **

Katniss woke to the sound of birds chirping outside her open window.

Yawning, she sat up and looked around. Someone had been in her room. Her clothes were strewn across the floor, the drawers dangling open on their hinges, and the door was partially open.

She sighed, slightly annoyed, "Prim! Mum!"

There was silence. Katniss frowned, confused. Surely Prim and her mother weren't out? Maybe they were just hiding, worried that she'd be mad over the mess in her room.

Sighing, she got up and dressed into a casual white t-shirt, dark green shorts and red sneakers on the floor in front of her, not really caring what she looked like.

She took out a brush from her table and tried to sort out her bedridden hair.

At the first comb, she noticed a folded up piece of paper on the desk.

She dropped the brush and picked the paper up.

"Hey…" She carefully unfolded it, and read the short letter.

_Dear Katniss, _

_It's Peeta. I'm sorry, it's a rushed letter. I didn't mean for it to be this way! I'm surprised as well! I have to go very soon. I know this sounds funny, but its weird how everything you don't believe will happen, happens in some way. She's coming. I'm going now. I can't say I like this, but please don't come looking. Forget I ever existed. I now even regret writing this. It's not much good anyway; too short, it hardly explains anything. But you will find out somehow, Katniss, I know you. Either way, I didn't expect this to happen._

_Thank you, Katniss._

_I hope this won't be the last thing I write to you. _

_I never even said goodbye._

At the last lines, her blood ran cold. She stared at the piece of paper, and slowly clenched it up in her fist.

"What does he mean, _I never even said goodbye?_ What is this?"

She pursed her lips, realizing she'd spoken out loud.

_It's his handwriting though…_

_It might be a joke._ She thought, scrunching up the paper even further, _a joke from one of the village kids. It's not even funny. _She concentrated on her breathing.

_It's definitely a joke._ She tried to make her breathing steady and even. _This whole thing; messing up my room, it's all a twisted little joke._

Then she imagined Peeta coming into her room while she was asleep and leaving a letter on her desk.

But why was her room messed up? Was he struggling? Was he in pain? Was the care freeness in the letter all a feint?

Katniss didn't know.

She bit her lip, worriedly.

What should she do now? What _could_ she do?

Maybe nothing on her own, but she could think of someone who could do something.

"Haymitch." She whispered.

She was out of the house within seconds.

Katniss found Haymitch, drunk in the Hob.

Greasy Sae was sitting in front of him, her lips moved as if in conversation, she laughed and winked at Katniss as she approached. "Good luck with him!" She moved away to serve another customer.

He was slumped forwards in his seat, his forehead resting on the wood table. In his right hand, he clutched a half empty glass of beer.

He didn't look up even when Katniss ran to his side, gasping for breath.

"Haymitch!" She gripped his shoulder and shook him. Hard.

"Haymitch! It's me!"

"I know, I know." He yawned and finally sat up, waving her off.

"It's Peeta! He's gone!"

"Oh?" He stretched and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"What do you mean, _oh_?"

"What else do you want me to say?"

There was silence.

Katniss found Peeta's letter still scrunched up in her hand. She slammed it onto the table in front of Haymitch. "Read this!"

He eyed it boredly and picked it up, un-scrunching it. Katniss watched his expression as he read the letter. It didn't change the whole time, and when he finished, he yawned and dropped the letter, his head slamming back onto the table.

Katniss picked it up again and slipped it into her pocket, "you think it's some kind of joke, right?" she asked hopefully.

"No."

"Haymitch?"

"It's real alright."

"How can you know for sure?"

Haymitch didn't answer.

"Where is he? Does this mean he's gone?"

"He's in district…" He stood up, his bloodshot eyes glaring into her own, "Fifteen."

"Where?" Katniss stepped back nervously, "Fifteen? Are you sure?"

"I'm almost definite." He whispered gravely.

"Where… where's that?"

"You want him back?" he asked, deliberately ignoring her question.

"Yes." Katniss was surprised to feel that her cheeks were actually wet with tears. "Please."

"Then we've got to go now!" Haymitch turned and strode down the street. Katniss wondered if the drink was really getting to him, but his strides were too meaningful and balanced to be one of a drunks.

Katniss started to follow him, but then she noticed the strange eerie silence in the Hob. She turned to thank Greasy Sae, but the hob was empty.

The glass Haymitch was drinking from has gained dust and had cobwebs hanging off it. Everything everywhere was suddenly old and dusty. The Hob had an aura of unuse for a long time.

"Hurry up, sweetheart! Peeta's waiting!" Haymitch called from some distance away.

Katniss turned her back to the Hob and ran after Haymitch.

**A/N: Is my idea a bit too crazy? Should I continue? – don't worry; I haven't got onto the good part yet! Haha, it's too serious so far… it's got none of the utter nonsense an Alice in Wonderland crossover should have… I'm disappointed…**

**Ah well, reviews, ratings, and whatnot are welcome!**


	2. District 15

**A/N O_O MY FIRST SECOND CHAPTER! -gasp-**

**Sorry if it's a bit short…**

**Listening to Attention – Tokio Hotel *dances* _**

The lights on the train flashed green.

"Is this our stop?"

"No, no, the one after the next."

"Okay."

A click, and the train was off.

Katniss bit her bottom lip and stared intently out of the grubby window. She was confused, and not surprisingly. Haymitch had taken her to this ancient, decrepit and seemingly empty train and told her that they were going to District 15. But where was District 15?

She turned to Haymitch again, who had taken a bottle of beer from his pocket and was drinking from it again.

"Haymitch… I still don't really understand. I know there was a District 13, and all of those Districts before it, but to there to have been a District 15, then there must have been a 14… right?

"Probably."

"Probably?"

"It means that something's nearly certain, sweetheart."

"I know what it means!" She snapped, sighing impatiently and leaned her forehead on the window. The train shuddered to a stop again, green lights flashing.

A few minutes passed, then she hard a click and it started moving.

"But how will this save Peeta?"

Haymitch shrugged, "I think I know where he is."

"District 15?"

He didn't reply.

They sat in silence for a while. Katniss felt sick inside. A sort of burning sick, worry eating away at her. Where was Peeta? Was he okay? Was he injured? Hurt?

Was he still alive?

She imagined him lying, sprawled on a dirty floor somewhere, his life slowly draining out. Disappearing forever; and she would never see him again.

Then suddenly, she thought of something.

"Haymitch?"

He grunted in reply.

"If District 12 does mining, District 4 does Fishing and District 2 does medicine, then… then, what do District 14 and District 15 do?"

Haymitch sighed irritably, "I told you, sweetheart, I don't even know if District 14 exists, really, and District 15?" He trailed of, frowning, as if trying to remember.

Katniss held her breath, staring at Haymitch intently.

"… District 15 _did_ recreation." He said finally, taking a long swig from his bottle, "recreation of arts and…" He shrugged.

"Recreation?" she breathed, "_Did_? Have they stopped?"

"Yes."

"Were they destroyed, like District 13?"

"No…" He stopped, "They disappeared. They had enough of the Capitol's ways… and left. They destroyed all of their work…"

"If they left, and everything got destroyed, then it's empty now, right? So why are we going?"

"… except one."

"Oh." Katniss stared at him. The temperature in the train seemed to have dropped several degrees. "What was it?"

Haymitch frowned and stared at Katniss as if wondering if he should tell her. "A story."

"Oh." She replied dumbly, confused. "How…"

"A recreation of a story."

"What was it about?" She whispered.

The lights on the train flashed green, illuminating Haymitch's face, making it seem even more eerie.

"We're here." He said firmly.

**A/N Haha, I'm drained… that chapter took more out of me than I thought it would :/ (Shows how much I fail)**

**Did Discus in sports day today… probably part of the reason… CAME LAST! :D **

**I was never very sporty… Unlike my sister… **

**Okay, okay, I'm going now!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Down The Rabbit Hole

**Sorry! D: I haven't updated in a long, looong time!~**

**I have many excuses which you probably don't want to hear, but included my internet breaking for a few thousand decades, (Exaggeration, of course) and me starting to like K-POP!**

**I have gotten many reviews, thank you everyone! :D I hope that this chapter will fulfil all you have asked and corrected me for and I hope you enjoy ^^**

**The next chapter will be quicker than this one I promise ^^**

**Also, on the subject of K-pop, I have written a fan fiction on a fiction K-pop band **** (It's not really fan fiction, I don't think…) If you have time, or like K-pop even, please check it out! :D**

Thankyou very much for reading! .Wings.x

Haymitch tripped down the stairs of the train. He fell flat on his face on the dusty pavement.

"Haymitch!" Katniss yelped and jumped down to help him up. So the drink did get to him in the end.

"'m okay," He slurred smiling vacantly, "Hehe, I see birdies."

"Birdies?" Katniss looked up. There was not a single bird in view. "Right; so where are we?"

"District 15," Haymitch grinned, struggling to stay upright, "District of Recreation."

"Oh." She looked around the barren land. The view stretched as far as the eye could see, and it seemed empty. There was hardly any grass, and what plant life there was, was yellow and fading. _It's not much of a District_. She thought biting her bottom lip. _Is Peeta really here?_

"He's here." Whispered Haymitch, as if reading her thoughts, "Wasn't so sure at first, but I'm definite now."

Katniss nodded.

"Follow me." Katniss was thrown off balance as Haymitch suddenly let go of her arm. He started striding towards a tall row of overgrown bushes to the side of the District, obscured by a few dying willow trees.

Once again, she noticed, the drunkenness seemed to leave him as he found a purpose.

"Haymitch!" Katniss jogged after him to keep up, "You didn't answer my question on the train!"

"Okay." He said grimly, "We'll talk on the way."

"The way to where?"

"The last project the people of District 15 left." He muttered speeding on ahead.

"Haymitch! Slow down!"

He sighed impatiently, but slowed to a pace that Katniss could keep up to.

"What was the story about?"

"Everything," He closed his eyes and took on a concentrated expression, "It changes. It's always changing." He sighed, "It's the story you'd never expect to happen."

Katniss felt cold. She remembered one of the last lines in Peeta's letter. "Haymich, remember Peeta's letter? '_I didn't expect this to happen._' Is that why you thought he was here?"

"And the other line," Whispered Haymitch, "Always, '_its weird how everything you don't believe will happen, happens in some way'_ Word for word. And they all disappear, seemingly happy, sounding so carefree." He turned to Katniss, his eyes wide, boring into hers, "If we are going to go after Peeta, I want you to promise me that you will try to fight against the spell, whatever story you end up into, no matter the consequences. I will do the same. Nothing is _ever_ what it seems. _Swear_!"

"Ah!" Katniss stepped back, nervously, surprised by the sudden outburst, "Okay, I swear!"

"Good." He breathed out. "It's a strong, captivating story this time. It'd have to be. I didn't expect Peeta to just leave you like that."He glanced at Katniss, his eyes boring into her. "He would have done anything for you. Having him leaving you willingly is just…" He pursed his lips, "Absurd. It's completely out of character. He likes you too much." Katniss blushed and Haymitch looked away, sighing.

They walk in silence for a while. Katniss looked around and took in her surroundings.

It was a forest; a dense, overgrown forest. Everywhere above her, long, long trunks stretched up into the sky, the branches weaving a lacy pattern. The sky had turned into an inky blue-grey and thick clouds obscured the sun.

She thought she could make out the moon.

"It looks like night." She whispered and Haymitch strolled on ahead, this longer legs making easy work of the distance. "Hey wait up!"

Haymitch hardly glanced back, "Hurry up." He stopped, allowing her to catch up beside him.

They walked along in silence, hardly stopping after that. The wilderness, although overgrown, wasn't wild enough to force them into cutting their way through, they could just pick their way around particularly tight spots of vegetation.

After what seemed like hours of walking, and a sense of heavy dread in making her stomach turn, Katniss finally decided to make conversation. She simply could not go on without talking anymore!

"It sounds a bit far fetched." She managed finally, "Just because of that, you're sure that he somehow managed to get himself to District 15 and into some big… living story?"

Haymitch stared at her for a while, "Living story?" he blinked, thinking for a while, "Yeah, it's a bit like a living story. But more like a living nightmare sometimes. Nightmare… That's what it should have been called."

Katniss blinked, sending shudders down her spine, "But why…" she whispered haltingly, "Why-"

"Do you want me to tell you about the history of District 15?"

"No, first tell me about the thing with the nightmare, what are you implying-"

"They were good folk. Honest people, lived on their word, but I guess that just because they were brought up that way. If I was brought up right, I would even have been like them, don't you think?"

"I-"

"Katniss, think about District 12. I'm not implying anything exactly, but the Capitol sure hates us, don't you think?" he gave a smile.

Without thinking she smiled back, then stopped herself, "Haymitch, listen, I really-"

"Shut up." He glared at her, "You want to know? Then you bloody listen."

Katniss snarled at him, but silenced herself. Alright, she'll listen.

"Do you know what happened?"

She frowned. She'd never even heard of District 15 before then. Never knew that District 15 existed. "No."

"Not an inkling?"

"I don't know. I've never even heard of District 14."

Haymitch smirked, "No sweetheart, neither have I." He glanced around and motioned for her to stop. He walked up to a long wall of vines nearly obscuring the only visible thing: a tall thin black pole infront of them. The black pole was entwined with vines and with a sudden jolt; she realized that it was a metal railing.

Then she realized that the vines where shrinking and a huge corner of a stone wall – or even a square was underneath all of the plant.

She stepped back, eyes wide, "It's changing…"

Haymitch laughed somewhere beside her, "Ha! What do they teach you in school nowadays? Never heard of District 15? Well… I guess they like to keep it secret now. But never heard of this? Do they want all their kids to grow up stupid, oblivious to the world?"

She didn't reply, as she watched cracks grow in the stone until it came to an extent where it seemed to be about to break, and then the vines grew back up, and all that was visible was the pole once more.

"Haymitch, seriously, what-?"

"You know what District 15 was for?"

Katniss looked at him, frowning, "You said already. It was the District of Recreation…"

"Ah." Haymitch smiled Darkly, "Ah, that's just it. It _is_ the District of Recreation. But, back when I was little, when I was a kid, before I was a tribute before the games, do you know what they called it?"

Katniss shook her head, her mouth dry, knowing the answer wasn't going to be a pretty one.

"They gave it a name more closely related to what they really did. They sent criminals here, Katniss. People who did bad things, those kind of people all got sent here. They disrupted the self reserved citizens of District 15's peace, and maybe that another reason why they left. All the buildings they had here, nearly all of them were for the criminals. Sure, some were for teaching and etcetera, but District 15 was basically like a Prison. But not quite. It was much, much worse than that. Only the baddest of the bad came here. Recreation, true, but do you know what they recreated most?"

Katniss slowly shook her head, eyes wide, "Tor-"

"Torture. Katniss, sweetheart; welcome to District 15: the District of Real Life Nightmares."

~*.*.*~

"They used to have a big building, here. It was a recreation of torture weapons. You go it, it's a different torture method everything. Thumb screws? Stretching? Any horrible method you want, name it, chances are, they've got it."

Katniss stared at him, "_If _I want it?"

He stared for a bit, thinking, "Nah, you're going to have to get it anyway. Only if you disobey the capitol, that is." He stared down at the ground, just in front of the pole before them, as a strange swirling mass began to appear."Only then." He added softly.

"Is that the entrance, Haymitch?"

"Yeah. It's sensed us. It's sensed you."

"Me?"

"A loved one of yours is down there."

Katniss looked away, a heat reddening her face. "Yeah, and-"

She was interrupted. "I will give you a chance to decide, now. Do you want to go in and save Peeta? But remember, everything down there is against you. They're probably trying to earn your trust in forms of people you know and care for and then kill you." He shrugged, "No biggie, eh, sweetheart?"

"Go in?"

"Yes!" He rolled his eyes, "Otherwise how're you going to get him out?"

"Okay." She looked down, determined, "I'll go."

But then she looked up, "How will I get out again with Peeta?"

They stared at each other, for what seemed like a decade. Haymitch finally smiled darkly.

"I don't know."

And then Katniss was falling, falling, falling down into a dark hole the ground seemed to have disappeared beneath her, and cold dread filled her stomach. How would she get out?

Why would Haymitch… Why would he….?

And then, she felt nothing.

~*.*.*~

"Oops…" He said looking down the hole. It was starting to close up again. Vines were overlapping each other, becoming solid rock. It looked like an over extravagant stone carving.

The hole had opened up so big that it had gotten under her without their noticing. Well, without _her _noticing.

He sighed, looking down at the hole, wondering what story was happening this time. He guessed he should have felt sad, but all he could feel was a cold dread at the pit of his stomach. He hoped Peeta was worth it.

What had brought them to this mess?

If only he hadn't fallen for it.

Peeta better be worth it.

He better be worth Katniss's life.


End file.
